


A Bit Of English Ale

by steveholmes



Category: CurrentAffairs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveholmes/pseuds/steveholmes
Summary: Tucker Carlson lauds the infamous Ukip Leader; but perhaps he's asked for a little more than he's bargained for.





	

The reporter and the brexit leader were in behind closed doors, away from the flashing cameras and such. They had time all alone. To compliment eachother. 

"You did fantastic, Mr. Farage!" Tucker Carlson exclaimed, his eyes lit up like suacers.

"Oh, shush, lad." Nigel Frage tutted, shaking his head. "T'was it was *you* who was such a great moderator, good boy.~" The englishmen clamped his hands on Tucker's broad-shoulders. 

Tucker shook his head. "Amen." He soon turned away to leave, but the older man put a hand on his shoulder once again

"Wait, don't go-- I'd very much like to talk to you, old boy" The englishman engaged;  
Tucker, all the more abashed, stuck around.  
Nigel began;  
"You are utmost the most bravest news reporter I've ever seen. What we need is more american blokes like you, lad."

"Well, Mr. Farage; It means a lot." Tucker intoned; quite bemused and wondering whether he should take that compliment with a grain of salt. 

"How'd you like to have a pint on me, boy-o?"

"Uh, I'd love to!"

Nigel uncorked 2 bottles of real english ale and handed his American friend one entire one.

"Oh boy, just giving me the whole thing, aren't ya?" Tuck sloshed the jar within his hand, as he and Tuck clinked their glasses.

"Bottoms up, Boy-o!" Nigel drank it in

Tucker had a bit of trouble downing his, but he let the liquids pass his throat at a slower pace.

"Now, how's about we get to know eachother a little better~" Nigel put an arm around his American friend, leaning his head to brush against the other's brown locks. 

"Well..... . I fight against the group think. Smugness and Pomposity.. i h-hate it.." Carlson burped mid-way, a little dizzy. "Woo, that ale got to me."

Nigel looked at the Fox Commentator with a raised brow, acknowledging the man's pristine figure-- his porcelain skin, his half-mast, blue eyes-- the light-brown hair that fluttured in the air.

"Don't we all?" Nigel said with a deep, posh voice full of honey. Nigel opened his mouth again;"Oh Tucker, Tucker, Tucker... How much *do* you like me?" 

"I.... .. I think you're a God among men, sir." Tucker coughed out, his eyes opening and closing slowly as he tried to keep up.

 

"Would you be willing to kiss me, old boy?" Nigel coerced.

"As much as we've got our premature granpa guts hanging out and as much as we hate group-thinking, remain campaigning democrats?" Tucker grinned sheepishly.

"Close enough, old boy!" With that, Nigel buried his hand in Tucker's hair and pulled him in close to get him a peck on the lips with his own, coercing the American boy to open his mouth a little more as their ale-ish salivia meshed together like honey.

"Amen." Tucker moaned.


End file.
